


[Podfic] sings the tune without the words

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, The power of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Logan has a family that loves him but not much in the way of friends. Patton has a curse he can’t get rid off and an entire town of people afraid of him.Maybe between the two of them, they can figure something out.





	[Podfic] sings the tune without the words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sings the tune without the words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547894) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 

> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

**Intro Music:** ["The Valley"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sf7J8wXXa8) by The Oh Hellos 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/05LOFT/05.%20sings%20the%20tune%20without%20the%20words.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/05LOFT/05.%20sings%20the%20tune%20without%20the%20words.mp3)  
  
| 25 MB | 0:36:45  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/05LOFT/05.%20sings%20the%20tune%20without%20the%20words.m4b)  
  
| 52 MB | 0:36:45


End file.
